Shall we?
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Su talento era su maldición. Yuri Katsuki había intentado escapar de ello; sabía que cosas malas sucederían cuando sintiera aquel picor en sus manos. Durante mucho tiempo no había cedido ante ello, y creía haber logrado evadirlo hasta que, sin previo aviso, volvió. [Yuri! on ICE. AU Victuri. Fic ganador del #concursoYOLO de la página "You only live once fanpage" :'D]
1. Prelude

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Yuri!on Ice, así como todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Studio MAPPA y sus creadoras (Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISOS: Este fanfic participa en el #concursoYOLO, de la página "You only live once fanpage" (xD).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISO 2.0: AU (universo alterno), fantasía mezclada con realidad (?), desvaríos míos y otras cosas más.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _SHALL WE…?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Uno_

 _._

 _Prelude_

 _._

 _._

 _._

En un mundo de sombras y matices de muy tenue resplandor, él era el halo de luz más brillante de todos. Lo sabía. Cuando las delgadas medias se deslizaban sobre sus piernas, acariciándole la piel con esa tela blanquecina y frágil, concediéndole una feminidad ineludible que él naturalmente aceptaba como suya, todo en su interior cambiaba, transformándose en un ser irreal vestido de nieve y pétalos de rosa blanca. Y el espejo no podía mentirle.

" _Eres hermoso, sin importar más nada; nadie es capaz de hacer lo que tú haces"._

Al contemplarse, sonreía; el suyo era un rostro de ángel inmaculado con brillantes ojos de cristal pintado en tonos de azul. A sus cortos doce años, Víctor Nikiforov se había encaramado ya sobre la primera cima de sus ambiciones.

—Hoy es una gran noche.

El peine se deslizaba desde adelante hacia atrás sobre su cabeza, retirando los rebeldes mechones de su largo pelo plateado que le caían sobre el rostro. Desde atrás, los ojos de Lilia se encontraron con los suyos en el espejo. Víctor dejó caer sus párpados y suspiró. Esa era su parte favorita. Nunca podía ocultar la agradable sensación que le provocaba que le arreglaran el cabello con tal cuidado. Era muy placentero, extraño e insólito, pero placentero al fin y al cabo, y él no podía dejar de disfrutarlo.

—Sí.

Lilia recogió las últimas hebras en su mano y dejó el peine sobre el tocador, tomando una delgada liga blanca entre sus dedos para hacerle una coleta. Enrolló el pelo sobre sí mismo, dando varias vueltas sobre la liga, formando un moño elegante y recatado. Cuando ajustó el nudo en la parte superior, se inclinó y sacó de su caja un bonito tocado blanco con forma de pluma que acomodó sobre su sien derecha, sujetándolo con horquillas. Al terminar retrocedió un poco, sonriendo con satisfacción.

—Ya estás listo.

Víctor se puso de pie, estirándose y acomodando las mangas color perla cuyas piedrecillas destilaban un brillo leve a la luz de los focos. Su cuerpo era pequeño todavía y muy esbelto, por lo que el traje le amoldaba a la perfección y le ayudaba visualmente a confundirse con una niña. Parecía una bailarina de ballet en toda regla, a excepción del pequeño bulto entre sus piernas que él se obligaba a obviar para que los demás también lo hicieran. No le molestaba en absoluto ser observado por razones distintas a su modo de danzar, no si con eso conseguía hacer lo que más le gustaba.

—¿Habrías preferido adoptar a una niña que pudiera bailar con libertad y convertirse en _prima ballerina_ en vez de a un chico?

El tono de Víctor fue inocente, pero la sonrisa era juguetona. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, formando un arco con los brazos y se elevó sobre un pie, dando una vuelta sencilla. Lilia se adelantó y le tomó del rostro, obligándole a mirarla. Era muy bello, como un pequeño muñeco con piel de porcelana frágil y delicada al tacto, y más aún vestido de aquella forma, con un aspecto tierno y suave tan propio de él. Víctor, junto a un grupo de niñas que le adelantaban dos o tres años en edad, estaba a punto de realizar la apertura de la representación "El lago de los cisnes", interpretada por el Ballet Imperial Ruso esa noche en Detroit. Era un lugar muy privilegiado para un bailarín tan joven.

En ocasiones anteriores Lilia se había preguntado el porqué del empeño del chico en incursionar en el ballet de esa forma. Era muy talentoso, con dotes innatos que nadie más poseía, y sería bastante fácil para él ingresar en alguna escuela en donde lo adiestraran adecuadamente para convertirse en un gran intérprete, sin necesidad de escabullirse bajo una figura femenina.

—No por ahora —Había contestado cuando se lo cuestionó directamente en alguna ocasión anterior—. Haré que la gente en un futuro aprenda a quererme como Víctor Nikiforov, juro que lo haré, pero no ahora. Yo quiero más. Quiero más de lo que me puede ofrecer una escuela que solo va a encaminarme a adoptar el papel de un simple bailarín que carga a la chica y danza poco. Quiero saber qué se siente, quiero brillar, quiero sobresalir, quiero hacer pasos que no están destinados a mí y bailar del modo en que se supone que no debería hacerlo. Yo solo… quiero bailar.

Lilia podía verlo con abrumadora claridad. Víctor tenía un futuro brillante aguardándolo a solo un par de pasos, tan resplandeciente que era capaz de cegar al mismo sol. _"El Vaslav Nijinsky de nuestra era"_ , se dijo. No podía evitar sentir un orgullo que le llenaba el pecho al contemplar al niño, _su_ niño.

—Si tuviera la oportunidad de volver atrás en el tiempo y pudiese escoger de nuevo junto a Yakov —murmuró con total seriedad, respondiendo a su pregunta, pasando los dedos por las blancas mejillas del chico—, no tendría que pensarlo. Una y mil veces… te escogería a ti.

El corazón de Víctor se llenó de calidez y al sonreír sus pómulos enrojecieron.

—¿Aunque tenga que usar falda?

El gesto de Lilia fue automático. También sonrió.

—Aunque tengas que usar falda.

De pronto, Víctor se vio envuelto en pálidos brazos delgados y en un perfume de almizcle que le resultaba tan familiar como su misma piel. Yakov y Lilia se habían separado hacía casi dos años, no de manera legal, puesto que eso acarrearía papeleo innecesario, pero sí de manera presencial. Pese a ello, y pese a que oficialmente Víctor vivía con Yakov en el centro de Moscú, él pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre en casa de Lilia, practicando, leyendo sus libros de ballet y charlando como debían hacerlo una madre y un hijo.

Permaneció junto a ella durante par de segundos, aferrándole la cintura, hasta que escucharon la segunda llamada. Un atisbo de nervios le atravesó el estómago en una punzada.

—Espero que algún día puedas bailar siendo tú —dijo ella con la mejilla apoyada sobre su cabello. Era muy difícil para una bailarina abrirse paso en ese mundo de arte y dolor para llegar a ser conocida, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, y no podía imaginar lo titánico que resultaría hacerlo siendo un varón. Sin embargo, tenía plena confianza en que podría lograrlo. Víctor sonrió.

—Espero que ese día estés ahí para verme —contestó. Casi podía visualizarlo en su cabeza. Él de pie, frente a un público inmenso, recibiendo rosas de colores y el aplauso de la multitud. Era un sueño muy hermoso—. Me convertiré en el mejor bailarín de la historia.

—Sé que lo harás.

Ambos tenían una manera de comunicarse muy particular, hablando de deseos en el presente y promesas para el futuro.

Cuando se separaron, Lilia le acomodó un pequeño mechón de pelo que se le escapaba en la frente antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por una puerta a través de un telón. Víctor se giró y se echó un último vistazo en el espejo, haciendo una señal con la mano en forma vertical por el largo de su pecho y luego trazando una línea horizontal cortante. Era lo más parecido a una cruz, pero no compartía el mismo significado. Aquel ritual le ayudaba a focalizarse, centrar su cuerpo y relajarse.

Movió sus brazos y sus piernas una vez más y salió corriendo, apresurándose a reunirse con las chicas de mayor edad que ya comenzaban a tomar sus lugares. Algunas le miraron de reojo y luego le ignoraron; otras le saludaron con dulzura y le dieron la bienvenida. Era difícil estar ahí entre niñas, tomando un puesto que en teoría no le pertenecía y cargando con el resentimiento de varias que se parecían contrariadas con su presencia, pero a Víctor poco le importaba. No necesitaba la aprobación de nadie, salvo de aquellas dos personas que eran lo más importante para él.

Pronto se dio la última llamada. Respiró a profundidad y se preparó, poniendo su mente en blanco y concentrándose en las puntas de sus pies. El telón se abrió y, entre la oscuridad que invadía a un público en silencio, fue capaz de reconocer en primera fila a Yakov y Lilia. Ambos le observaban con atención, sin perderse nada. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba pero, aunque ya no estuviesen juntos, a Víctor le parecía que ellos dos eran la pareja más bonita que había visto en toda su vida. Y seguían queriéndose, aunque no lo reconocieran. Los pequeños detalles, las preocupaciones, las llamadas repentinas… todo eso los delataba.

Entonces la música comenzó.

Los pasos fueron lentos al principio, un simple deslizar hacia adelante en el que todas las bailarinas se abrirían hacia ambos lados del escenario para formar un arco en el borde. Víctor se adelantó, sintiendo el cosquilleo de otro mechón suelto detrás de la oreja, y se posicionó entre las bailarinas centrales, las mejores del pequeño grupo. Era eso lo que más les pesaba al resto: que él, siendo un niño, pudiese tener igual o más gracia al desplazarse que una niña.

La música de flauta subió un tono y dieron la vuelta con elegancia, retrocediendo poco a poco para reordenarse e iniciar una secuencia sencilla y sin complicaciones. La falda ondulaba con el vaivén de sus caderas y una sonrisa de satisfacción inundó su rostro al darse cuenta de que varias personas centraban su atención exclusivamente en él, asombradas. El vello de los brazos se le erizó y un escalofrío se deslizó desde el punto medio de la espalda hasta el estómago. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

Las chicas se separaron, preparándose para el paseo final. En círculo danzaron, girando sobre su eje con un solo pie, abriendo paso a una sesión de saltos que marcaría su salida del escenario. La primera chica lo hizo bien, desapareciendo al instante en la oscuridad del telón. En fila, todos le siguieron. Cuando fue el turno de Víctor, dobló sus tobillos, sintiéndolos flexibles como resortes, y tomó el impulso necesario para dejar el suelo y abrir las piernas en el aire en un ángulo casi llano. Al descender, las puntas de sus dedos tocaron el suelo con suavidad y firmeza, sosteniéndolo así durante menos de un segundo en el que daría el siguiente paso para avanzar.

Entonces se desplomó.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Ah! ¡Qué emoción! Ya quería hacer un fic con esta temática TuT**_

 _ **Bien, como dije en el anuncio, este fic está inscrito y participando en un concurso, así que eso me hace estar más emocionada. Tendrá solo 3 capítulos, pero aun así trataré de crear una historia completa con ello. Confieso que ya tenía completo este capítulo y se me borró ewe, así que tuve que empezar de nuevo. Debo terminar el fic antes del 28, así que creo que actualizaré lo más rápido posible (dejando con pena mis otros fics uwu).**_

 _ **Eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado *corazón*. Cualquier comentario que gusten hacerme es bien recibido. Anden, que no les cuesta nada :'3 ¡Gracias por leer! :D**_

 _ **Mina.**_


	2. Entrée

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Yuri!on Ice, así como todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Studio MAPPA y sus creadoras (Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISOS: Este fanfic participa en el #concursoYOLO, de la página "You only live once fanpage".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISO 2.0: AU, fantasía mezclada con realidad (?).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _SHALL WE…?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Había una vez un niño, un niño sentado sobre el césped de un parque verde y cetrino, observando desde abajo a un gran árbol que estallaba en rosa y se mecía al viento._

— _¡Yuri! ¿Qué estás haciendo, Yuri?_

— _N-nada…_

— _¡Oh! ¡Qué lindo! ¿Tú lo hiciste?_

— _Sí… ¡p-pero no lo mires!_

— _¿Por qué no? ¡Está muy lindo!_

— _¿De verdad lo crees, Yuko-chan?_

— _¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Nunca había visto un tono de rosa más bonito! ¡Seguro que cuando seas grande vas a ser un gran artista!_

 _El niño se ruborizó._

 _Y al día siguiente, el árbol pereció._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _2_

 _._

 _Entrée_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Existen tres tipos de personas en este mundo: aquellas que nacen con estrella; aquellas que nacen estrelladas… y aquellas cuya estrella salió tan estrellada que no son ni lo uno ni lo otro. En la mejor etapa de mi vida, y pese a que con casi veinticuatro años ya había conseguido lo que cualquier joven de mi edad desearía obtener algún día, yo me consideraba el representante oficial y por defecto del tercer grupo.

—¡Yuri!

La voz enérgica de Minako-sensei resonó al otro lado del auricular, haciendo que la carpeta con documentos casi se me cayera de las manos. Una anciana frente a mí me miró con aprehensión cuando tuve que aferrarme con el codo a la barra para no caer mientras el metro se ponía en marcha y yo intentaba tomar la llamada. Sonreí de forma nerviosa antes de contestar.

—¿Minako-sensei?

De fondo era capaz de distinguir las notas de una incesante melodía clásica rebotando en una habitación cerrada.

—¡Felicidades por el título! —dijo, y en el tono pude adivinar la silueta de una sonrisa sincera.

Cohibido, me ruboricé.

—Gracias —respondí en voz baja. Me sorprendía que, con lo apretada que mantenía su agenda, se hubiese acordado de algo tan trivial como el día de la entrega de mi título universitario—. Significa mucho para mí.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Yuri —añadió, más calmada—. Parece que fue ayer cuando todavía eras un niño que moría por ser mi aprendiz —Rio, respondiendo con leve molestia al llamado de alguien cerca de ella antes de continuar—. Eras una pequeña bolsa de talentos, y aunque no te hayas graduado en lo que yo quisiera que lo hubieras hecho, estoy satisfecha de todo lo que has logrado.

—Gracias.

Una sensación cálida se expandió por mi pecho, colándose entre mis costillas. Sus palabras me alentaban más de lo que ella creía y, muy en el fondo, yo también sentía que todo lo que había hecho no era suficiente, que estaba traicionándome a mí mismo, pero no existía otra forma.

—Por otro lado… ¡Oh! Espera un segundo… —murmuró, alejando el auricular de su boca para lanzar un grito—. ¡Sergio! ¡Repítela desde el cuarto compás! ¡Necesito ver de nuevo cómo avanza esa parte! —ordenó. Sergio dio una afirmativa y Minako-sensei volvió a dirigirse a mí—. Lo siento, ¿en qué estaba?

—"¿Por otro lado…?"

—¡Ah, sí! La cita de la sesión de fotos se ha cambiado a esta tarde.

—¿Esta tarde? ¿Tan pronto?

—Sí, son cosas técnicas y dificultad de horarios, pero necesito que te reúnas en mi estudio para comenzar a grabar ya las primeras tomas. No tenías ningún compromiso para hoy, ¿o sí?

—Bueno… Phichit me había invitado a tomar algo en la noche para celebrar pero… —vacilé. Minako-sensei hizo un sonido de disgusto—. S-supongo que no se enfadará si cancelo —concluí con una sonrisa apesadumbrada.

—Podrías traerlo contigo para que te ayude —sugirió ella—. Así no tendrás que cancelarle.

—¿Estaría bien si va conmigo?

—Sí, supongo… ¡pero no voy a pagar más por su presencia!

—Claro.

—Entonces te espero ahí a las cuatro —confirmó, desviando su atención a intervalos—. Felicidades, Yuri.

Colgó, y el teléfono permaneció en mi mano durante un buen rato hasta que llegué a la estación. Suspiré, subiendo por las escalerillas hacia la superficie y sintiendo cómo mis emociones eran batidas por una extraña mezcla de alivio y depresión. Era muy raro. Se suponía que debía estar feliz, y para ser sincero sí lo estaba, pero no del modo en que creí que sería.

Esa mañana Detroit despertaba tranquila y con poco tráfico, por lo que decidí aventurarme y regresar andando hasta mi departamento. Aquel era un ejercicio que siempre me había gustado realizar, no por la actividad en sí, sino por lo que te permitía apreciar mientras la llevabas a cabo. Cada semáforo era un pretexto para detenerme en cada esquina y echar un vistazo al paisaje de rascacielos con brillantes ventanales que reflejaban de vez en cuando el verdor de algún árbol solitario. Podía imaginar con abrumadora claridad lo maravilloso que sería poder plasmar la vista que el cielo tendría de aquella bonita singularidad.

Los dedos me ardieron en ese momento y tuve que cerrar las manos en un puño para lograr mitigar el cosquilleo que me recorría la palma. No, no podía estar pensando en eso.

Me detuve en un puesto de periódicos ambulante y fingí observar las nuevas propuestas en las revistas del mes. Una pareja casada ojeaba a mi lado una de ellas. Una mujer común y corriente intentaba meter las páginas en los ojos de su marido, mostrando con entusiasmo varias fotografías al hombre que se mostraba más que desinteresado.

—¿Las has visto? ¡Son bellísimas! —decía ella una y otra vez, pasando las páginas sin hacer caso al rostro molesto del vendedor que la observaba juguetear con la revista. Parecía en verdad muy emocionada. Tomé un periódico, escondiéndome en el papel grisáceo—. ¡Mira esta de África! ¡Observa la cantidad de semillas! ¡Es divino!

—Sí, sí, son bellas —respondía el hombre, cansado—. ¿Vas a pagarla ya, o no? Voy a llegar tarde a mi cita con el médico.

La expresión se le cambió por completo a la mujer. Cerró la revista, guardándosela bajo el brazo y extendió una mano con un billete hacia el hombre que vendía, quien lo tomó con sorpresa y rápidamente le dio su cambio.

—Deberías aprender a valorar más el trabajo de las personas con sentido artístico. Este joven ha hecho historia con estas fotografías, y estoy segura de que cuando su proyecto concluya expondrá ante el mundo una de las obras más reveladoras jamás vistas. Además, y con respecto a la cita, ni siquiera tendrías que ir al médico si hubieras controlado tu glucosa adecuadamente —reclamó ella, comenzando a enfadarse.

—Solo fue un refresco y ya, Silvia…

—¿Un refresco? Vaya, ¿y qué me dices de tu jodida hemoglobina glucosilada? ¿Qué vas a hacer con las dosis de insulina? De verdad espero que si te carga el tren…

Entonces me di cuenta de que ella era todo menos una mujer común y corriente. Comenzó a hablar a borbotones, soltando un discurso de bioquímica avanzada que asustaría a cualquier médico bien experimentado y avergonzando a su marido, quien tuvo que comenzar a arrastrarla para que dejara de sacar sus intimidades en público.

Les observé marcharse con rostro estupefacto, sintiendo un calor que me atenazaba las mejillas. Sabía lo que ella había visto en esa revista. Fotografías, curiosas fotografías de familias alrededor de sendas mesas cubiertas de alimentos que pertenecían a diversos países de América. Era la cuarta entrega de una serie de imágenes que una compañía de alimentos y gastronomía publicaba y financiaba. Un joven había propuesto la encomienda años atrás y ahora, después de ver la luz increíblemente rápido, ya estaba por terminarse. Había viajado a África, Australia, varios países de Europa y gran parte de América, recolectando indicios de la peculiar gastronomía de familias con distintas nacionalidades. Era un trabajo muy bueno, según decían los expertos, y revelador. Al fotógrafo solo le faltaba documentar información en Asia para completar la titánica tarea.

Estaba nervioso por ello, y yo mejor que nadie lo sabía.

Tomé uno de los ejemplares, clavando los ojos en el nombre del fotógrafo que se exhibía en la portada.

" _Yuri Katsuki"._

La foto de mi rostro, impresa a color y muy diminuta, no me gustaba del todo. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, ocupando un lugar en una revista de divulgación mundial que cualquier persona podía comprar en una esquina. Sin duda era más de lo que me había atrevido a imaginar. No recordaba con exactitud los detalles. Lo único que sabía era que en ese entonces todo lo que quería hacer era fotografiar comida, nada más, y el Instituto de Arte de Michigan me lo permitió.

Saqué un billete y pagué por la revista, metiéndola en la carpeta junto al resto de documentos. Los sentía pesados como un costal de papas, tirando de mi brazo como si desearan que les dedicara toda la atención. Graduado en ciencias audiovisuales y fotografía. Casi sonreí ante la idea. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Quién diría que terminaría de esta forma? Pero no podía hacer nada más; era tan consciente de ello como de mi propia piel.

Tiré la carpeta sobre la cama y me desplomé sobre las colchas cuando cerré la puerta del departamento. Estaba mentalmente agotado y me sentía débil, pero debía comenzar a preparar todo para la sesión de esa tarde.

Los detalles de aquel trabajo eran mínimos. La academia de ballet fundada por Minako-sensei en Detroit estaba comenzando a obtener fama y a ser reconocida, pero ella deseaba darle un empujón extra, un plus que la encaminara por el sendero correcto. Quería que grabara un video promocional para la academia mostrando a sus mejores bailarinas para que fuese transmitido en cadena nacional. No tenía idea de lo que buscaba mostrar exactamente pero yo la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Además, la paga era muy buena, y ella no iba a permitirme rechazarla.

Encendí la luz de la habitación en donde guardaba la cámara y el resto de artefactos que necesitaría. Al fondo, oculta como si no quisiera mostrarse, estaba una pared tapizada con hojas de marquilla marcadas con trazos desordenados. Me acerqué despacio, contemplando los dibujos a medio terminar. Una flor por ahí, una playa por allá, vestigios de pies y manos dobladas o con movimiento que no cabían dentro del papel. Algunos cuerpos estaban completos, tal y como habían aparecido en mi mente, pero ninguno tenía rostro. Eran retratos de nadie, sin dueño, y así debían permanecer.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando el móvil vibró en mi pantalón.

—¿Diga?

—¡Yuri! ¡Hola! —saludó Phichit, enérgico.

—¿Phichit-kun? Hola.

—¿Te molesto? ¿Estabas ocupado?

—No, no —respondí con rapidez, alejándome del muro empapelado—. No en realidad. De hecho, estaba a punto de llamarte.

—¿Sí? Oye, Yuri —comenzó, bajando el tono— me apena decirte esto, pero temo que hoy no podremos ir a celebrar.

Eso me sorprendió.

—¿Por qué?

—Acaba de salirme una cita de última hora —dijo más animado—. La chica del conservatorio, ¿la recuerdas? Acaba de llamarme diciendo que hay un par de personas a las que quiere presentarme, del Centro de Artes de Nueva York. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Podría ser el trabajo que tanto he estado esperando!

Asentí, aunque no podía verme. Su emoción se sentía como mía.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Realmente lo siento.

—Ah… No, no te preocupes. Yo… también tenía algo que hacer esta tarde así que… iba a llamarte para eso.

—¿Otro encargo para el gran Yuri Katsuki? —preguntó con una risa.

—Algo así.

— _¡Okey!_ Me alegra que sigas tan demandado, pero no te pongas demasiado cómodo, que todavía me deberás esas copas, ¿oíste?

Su tono de reproche me hizo reír. Habían sido varias las ocasiones en las que Phichit había intentado emborracharme sin éxito. Todavía no lo daba por sentado, pero jamás lo lograría.

—Sí, sí, pero si ocurre algo problemático, yo me deslindaré de todo y te culparé.

—¡Acepto!

Se despidió poco después y cortó la llamada, dejándome nuevamente en la soledad del cuarto lleno de imágenes. Phichit era mi mejor amigo, el más grande en todo el mundo pero, aunque lo fuese, no por ello podía dejarle ver todo de mí.

La academia de ballet de Minako-sensei se encontraba en el centro de Detroit, en una zona llena de edificios y oficinas en la que concurrían los automóviles. El chofer del taxi me dejó a un par de cuadras de distancia, por lo que me vi obligado a caminar el resto del tramo con todo mi material a cuestas. Al menos no tenía que subir escaleras.

Las luces del interior bañaban la acera cuando llegué ante las grandes puertas de cristal. Empujé el domo con el hombro y este cedió, abriéndose poco a poco y con un chirrido.

—¡Ya estoy aquí!

Dejé la maleta en el suelo y eché un vistazo. Los focos iluminaban la estancia tal y como le había pedido que hiciera, pero no había nadie en el interior.

—¿Minako-sensei?

Silencio. Era muy extraño que hubiese dejado la puerta abierta, aún si había salido de urgencia a conseguir algo. Eran casi las cuatro; sus chicas no tardarían en llegar. Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo para preparar el escenario.

Acomodé mis cosas en un rincón y me coloqué en todas las esquinas, contemplando todos los ángulos y eligiendo el cuadro a enfocar. Extendí el fondo blanco sobre la pared más cercana a los espejos, ajustando mi posición y la cámara. Quizá podía aprovechar el reflejo de las niñas en alguna toma; eso crearía un efecto muy bueno.

Esperé de pie cerca de una de los espejos al terminar, pensando que en cualquier momento Minako-sensei entraría por la puerta y me regañaría por haber llegado tan temprano. Nadie apareció.

Cuatro con treinta.

Me paseé de un lado a otro, reajustando una y otra vez el enfoque, revisando el teléfono y los mensajes y volviendo a guardarlo en el bolsillo del pantalón. No supe muy bien en qué momento decidí recargarme frente al cristal, pero el reflejo que este ofrecía me perturbaba un poco. Cerré los ojos, dejando que mi mente volara y se perdiera en un mar de pensamientos inconsistentes y repetitivos. En medio de aquella tranquilidad, vino a mí.

Podía escuchar una melodía suave en mi cabeza, un vals de instrumentos de cuerda y viento que arrullaba al oído como el canto del mar. Un ansia me invadió el pecho y pronto me vi con una hoja en la mano, sosteniendo el lápiz entre los dedos como si fuese una extensión de estos. Mis ojos estaban clavados en la barra horizontal en la distancia, imaginando, reviviendo. No podía pasar nada malo. No podía.

Mis dedos trazaron una curva suave, casi oblicua, que ocupaba el centro del papel. Con cuidado fui delineando sobre ella, dando forma y ajustando los contornos. Otra línea se disparó en la punta, esta vez hacia arriba, y terminó en un arco con dedos casi imperceptibles. Los músculos resaltaron, quebrando mi concentración y barriendo las ideas en mi cabeza, así como las vagas ilusiones de que lo que estaba dibujando era una mujer. El pecho y los costados del bailarín cobraron vida, y los glúteos destacaron de tal forma que su realismo me asustaba. Mi mano se dirigió hacia arriba, hacia la cabeza a medio trazar, y el cabello surgió de pronto, tan largo como la melena de una chica. Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi frente, fría como el hielo.

—¿Hola?

El lápiz saltó de mi mano, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad y, en un acto reflejo, giré. Entonces todo el mundo, con el cielo y sus estrellas, cayeron sobre mí. Mi boca se abrió por completo y retrocedí.

—Vaya. Tenía entendido que el sentido de la puntualidad en América era muy distinto al de _casa_ , pero creo que me equivoqué —El extraño sonrió, dejando salir una risa ligera. Estaba muy cerca—. ¿Llego muy tarde?

No podía articular palabra.

—Eh… Ah… Yo…

Su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se abrieron más, reflejando curiosidad. Entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo.

—¡Oh, un japonés! _¡Sorry, sorry!_ —se disculpó, juntando sus manos y haciendo una mala reverencia tras otra—. ¿Hablas inglés? _¿Can you understand me?_

—Para la próxima, recuérdame no volver a hacer el pedido en…

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Minako-sensei apareció en el umbral, discutiendo con un hombre bajo que tomaba nota de todo lo que decía. Se detuvo en seco cuando nos vio al recién llegado y a mí.

—¡Yuri! —dijo, sorprendida, pero su expresión cambió al fijarse en el otro sujeto—. Oh, por todos los cielos. ¡Bienvenido! —Se adelantó y tomó la mano del hombre con emoción, sacudiéndola varias veces. Él pareció divertido—. ¡Sea bienvenido a la academia Okukawa! ¿Ha esperado demasiado? Adelante, tome asiento. Veo que ya conoció a Yuri. ¡Yuri! ¡Una silla, rápido!

No podía moverme. El recién llegado me clavó los ojos, todavía curioso.

—¿Yuri? ¿Otro Yuri? _¡Amazing!_ —murmuró, sonriendo con entusiasmo. Sacó su teléfono y comenzó a teclear—. ¿Me dejas tomarte una foto? ¡Quiero que Yuri vea al otro Yuri! —Su sonrisa en forma de corazón menguó un poco y, desconcertado, se dirigió a Minako—: ¿Puede él entenderme? Le hablé hace un momento y no respondió…

—¡M-minako-sensei!

Mi voz despertó en ese momento. Me adelanté y la tomé del brazo, apartándola casi con brusquedad.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Q-qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? —Las preguntas no se completaban. Me aclaré la garganta y le hablé en japonés—. ¿Qué está haciendo _Víctor Nikiforov_ aquí?

Víctor Nikiforov, una leyenda viviente, o eso era lo que todos decían. Había comenzado su prometedora carrera en el ballet desde que tenía diez años, debutando entre chicas en vez de hacerlo como un bailarín normal, aunque poco después se había visto obligado a retirarse a los doce debido a una lesión durante una presentación. Pese a ello, el ruso estrella continuó entrenando alejado de los medios, haciendo su regreso triunfal a los escenarios cuatro años después, a los dieciséis. A partir de entonces, su nombre había sido pronunciado infinidad de veces, elevando su fama hasta las nubes. Ahora, a los veintisiete, su legado eterno iba en descenso. Casi no bailaba y, cuando se le veía en público, las consecuencias de su accidente de tornaban cada vez más y más evidentes.

—¡Lo sé! Es impresionante, ¿no? —contestó ella—. Hablé con su agente para ver si tenía alguna posibilidad de hacerlo venir para promocionarme y promocionarse él mismo, ¡y aceptó! ¿No es fantástico?

A pocos metros, Víctor Nikiforov esperaba pacientemente como un chiquillo con el móvil en la mano.

—¡No me lo dijiste!

—¡Quería sorprenderte! Tu madre me dijo lo mucho que te gustaba cuando eras niño, y ahora podrás trabajar con él para hacer mi video. ¡Deberías estar agradecido!

Me tomó de la muñeca y tiró de mí, acercándome a Víctor en contra de mi voluntad. Estaba empezando a sudar descontroladamente y sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando quedamos de frente.

—Perdone la demora, señor Nikiforov —se disculpó Minako. Algo en el gesto de Víctor se alteró cuando pronunció la palabra "señor" —. Él es Yuri Katsuki, nuestro productor y camarógrafo… que sí sabe hablar inglés.

Víctor extendió la mano con amabilidad.

—Un placer conocerte.

Sentía los latidos de mi corazón pulsando en mi cuello con fuerza. Vacilando, con los dedos tan flácidos como salchichas y casi sin mirarlo a los ojos, se la estreché.

—E-el placer es mío.

Minako sonrió, satisfecha.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Comencemos con esta encomienda!

Ya lo presentía, tal y como si fuera una piedra en el estómago: esa iba a ser una tarde muy, muy larga.

.

.

 _oOoOoOoOo_

.

.

Esa noche, y en la siguiente, y en la noche posterior a esa, tuve una pesadilla. Era el mismo sueño, tan vívido y real como memorias de infancia, pero demasiado impropio como para ser una.

En el sueño, Víctor sonreía de forma suave frente a mí, balanceándose entre los espejos del salón con una sensualidad que no parecía de este mundo. Elevaba la pierna un poco, la doblaba y la cruzaba sobre la otra, formando olas serenas con sus brazos. Envidiaba mucho esos brazos. Entonces disparaba el flash.

—Esto es aburrido —murmuraba en voz baja, haciendo un puchero.

—Solo necesito un par más —le dije, tragando saliva al verlo sentarse sobre el piso de madera y recoger las piernas, tocándose las medias, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos.

Saqué otras tres fotos y Víctor se puso de pie, estirándose como un minino después de una siesta.

—Creo que con esto será suficiente.

Tecleaba algo en la computadora, haciendo un par de cambios para luego guardarlos todos en el disco duro. Víctor se acercó, toqueteando las cosas sobre la mesilla de trabajo.

—Eres malo, Yuri…

Sus ojos azules me perforaban desde arriba, robándome el aliento. Era demasiado bello.

—¿Malo?

Mis lentes desaparecieron, siendo arrebatados por sus dedos pálidos. Enrojecí. Aun viendo borroso, era capaz de distinguir con claridad su sonrisa pícara.

—Sabes lo que quiero —reclamaba, ronroneando. La piel se me puso de gallina cuando me tomó la mano y la guió hacia el frente.

—No puedo…

—Siempre he sido objeto de atención de todo el mundo… Miradas por doquier, siempre… —se quejó—. Quiero saber qué se siente ser observado de esa forma…

Su voz era un arrullo irresistible. No podía controlarme. Me arrastró hacia adelante mientras posaba para mí, sonriendo ante su triunfo. No podía detenerme. Su cuerpo cobró vida entre mis manos mientras su mirada intensa me hipnotizaba. Parecía disfrutarlo tanto como yo. Una ola de frustración acumulada se desató dentro de mí, liberándose y estrellándose en el papel donde por fin le retrataba. Parecía el mejor sueño de mi vida.

El mejor sueño que pronto se volvía pesadilla.

—¿Yuri?

Lanzó un quejido, como si algo le doliera. Me detuve, contemplándole absorto. El miedo ascendió por mi piel, rasguñándome.

—¿Q-qué pasa?

—Yuri…

Hizo una expresión de sufrimiento y pronto comenzó a quitarse las mallas frente a mí con desesperación, sin importarle nada. Cuando su piel quedó expuesta pude ver el color intenso que había tomado; estaba roja, como si algo le hubiese quemado de pronto. Comenzó a frotarse con pánico. Las ronchas no hacían más que crecer. Lloriqueaba con intensidad y yo no sabía qué hacer. Cuando intenté acercarme y tocarlo, gritó.

Entonces el sueño terminaba y yo despertaba jadeando, con la camisa húmeda y manchas de lágrimas en las mejillas, sin poder respirar.

.

.

 _oOoOoOoOo_

.

.

La puerta volvía a estar abierta cuando me presenté de nuevo en la academia de ballet. Una música de piano se escurría desde la rendija y, cuando empujé ligeramente, me detuve para observar.

El salón se encontraba a oscuras, y Víctor estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, deslizándose en silencio de un lado a otro con la gracia de un cisne.

 _Un cisne…_

Se elevó sobre las puntas de sus dedos, dispuesto a dar una vuelta cuando arrugó el entrecejo y bajó de golpe, desequilibrándose. En un impulso, me adelanté para sostenerle y logré llegar a él. Su cuerpo se apoyó sobre el mío y le sostuve con fuerza.

—¿Está bien?

Se soltó con rapidez, alejándose un poco y reparando en mi presencia. Sonrió, casi avergonzado.

—Buenos días, Yuri.

Tardé en responder a su saludo.

—Buenos días.

Me dio la espalda, agachándose y separando los pies, dando un masaje en el tobillo derecho. Intentó ocultar un gesto de dolor, pero no me pasó desapercibido.

—¿Está bien?

Me sonrió con complicidad; su mirada destilaba añoranza.

—Llevo bastante tiempo sin poder hacer bien ese giro —contestó, suspirando. Su ánimo cambió y, enderezándose, se mostró más enérgico—. ¡Bien! Supongo no puedo hacer más que seguir adelante y terminar con esto. ¿Minako llegará pronto?

—Temo que no —informé—. Me ha dicho que hoy no le será posible acompañarnos, pero quiere que terminemos las últimas tomas para que comience con la edición.

—De acuerdo.

Había transcurrido más de una semana desde la llegada de Víctor y, aunque teníamos entendido que no volvería a Rusia hasta la semana entrante, Minako-sensei quería adelantarse a los imprevistos y terminar todo antes de que tuviera que marcharse.

Teniéndolo frente a mí, bailando para la cámara con la ligereza de una pluma, era casi imposible pensar que algo tan horrible como mi pesadilla pudiese volverse realidad. Víctor era un experto en el arte de la fotogenia, y siempre encontraba la pose adecuada para cada cambio de plano. No necesitaba ponerme a editar para tener la certeza de que la belleza del ruso resplandecería en cada minuto de ese video, incluso más que la de las pequeñas que se perfilaban para ser excelentes bailarinas bajo la tutoría de Minako-sensei.

A mediodía, la sesión terminó.

—¿Yuri?

—¿Dígame?

Víctor hizo un puchero mientras se secaba el sudor de la nuca con una toalla y se revolvía el pelo plateado con la mano.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan propio, por favor? —se quejó de forma infantil—. Haces que me sienta… viejo.

Algo en su expresión me arrancó una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre.

Infló los cachetes, fingiendo indignación.

—Por cierto, sobre las fotografías que tomaste…

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías revelar algunas para mí? —preguntó—. Quisiera tenerlas y mandarlas a enmarcar.

Le miré con sorpresa.

—¿Enmarcar? ¿Enmarcas tus propias fotografías?

Parecía confundido.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Todas?

Asintió con inocencia.

—Claro —acepté, reprimiendo otra sonrisa.

Víctor suspiró, levantando la pierna y moviendo su pie derecho en círculos, primero hacia la derecha y después hacia la izquierda.

—Necesito café —murmuró de forma distraída. Al ver que no respondí, añadió—: Yuri, te invito a tomar un café.

—Eh… Yo no tomo café.

— _¿Really?_ —No parecía creerme. Hizo un sonido bajo con la garganta—. ¿Un jugo, entonces?

—Uh…

—¡Vamos! ¿Es que no tomas nada?

Contemplé su rostro con atención. Lucía consternado… y expectante. En contra de mi voluntad, cedí.

—Una malteada —sugerí, guardando los últimos cambios en la grabación.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y asintió.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, lo cierto es que estaba muy hambriento. Después de abandonar el salón, buscamos algún lugar en donde pudiésemos almorzar algo tranquilamente. No sabía de qué podíamos hablar, por lo que mantuve la boca cerrada durante la mayor parte del tiempo. El mesero nos trajo la carta al cabo de unos minutos y Víctor ojeó con rapidez el menú y los aperitivos.

— _¡Wow!_ ¡Esto es realmente barato! —dijo, sonriendo de la forma en la que solo él podía hacerlo—. ¿Qué vas a ordenar, Yuri?

Me fijé en el menú y pronuncié lo primero que capté en la lista. Víctor se tomó su tiempo y el chico anotó todo con rapidez, retirándose y dejándonos solos de nueva cuenta. Comencé a tamborilear con los dedos, nervioso e impaciente.

—¿Habías venido aquí antes? —cuestionó.

Negué con la cabeza, acabando con todo intento de conversación que pudiese haber surgido con esa pregunta. En ese momento anhelé poder golpearme mentalmente. Estaba arruinándolo todo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo?

—¿Qué te llevó a estudiar fotografía?

Su pregunta me descolocó durante un segundo y, al principio, me quedé en blanco. Nadie me había cuestionado eso antes. Él esperó pacientemente.

—Ah… bueno… No estoy seguro —admití. Mi respuesta no pareció satisfacerlo. Me aclaré la garganta, tratando de concentrarme en decir algo coherente—. Creo que fue… la… ilusión de capturar un momento…

—Oh…

El mesero llegó en ese momento, depositando las bebidas frente a nosotros y dejando un aperitivo en el centro de la mesa. Víctor tomó un sorbo del vaso, paladeando con cuidado, y yo le imité, escondiéndome de momento en el líquido espumoso. Permanecimos en silencio durante un buen rato, sin mirarnos, pero de alguna forma ya no me sentía incómodo en absoluto. A Víctor tampoco parecía molestarle el silencio.

—Es una buena razón —admitió al final.

Su sonrisa era leve, pero sincera. Solté el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y, de forma inconsciente, me relajé en la silla. Era la primera vez que le decía aquello a alguien, y me sorprendía. En un arrebato de valentía, me atreví a preguntar:

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué decidiste ser bailarín de ballet?

Mi cuestionamiento le tomó por sorpresa. Sin embargo, se rio. Removió su bebida un par de veces, observando los remolinos con atención.

—Era lo que me gustaba —contestó—. Siempre quise bailar para la gente y, principalmente, para mí. Crecí en un mundo donde la danza era un ejercicio tan natural como respirar, entonces, ¿por qué no volverlo parte de mí también?

—¿Y no te dio… miedo alguna vez? —Enarcó una ceja, sin comprender—. Me refiero a que… ¿no tuviste miedo al fracaso? ¿A que las cosas no salieran como esperabas?

Su respuesta fue sencilla, pero concreta.

—Si es algo que te gusta, ¿cómo podrías fracasar?

Parecía una revelación, una revelación hecha por uno de los ángeles más hermosos que podían existir. Sin querer, sonreí.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde, Víctor se pegó a mí con mucha naturalidad, siguiéndome hasta mi departamento como si fuese un adorable cachorrito en busca de un dueño. Hablaba de todo y de nada a la vez, y casi no eran necesarias mis intervenciones para que él continuara contándome anécdota tras anécdota, cada una más personal que la anterior.

Una sensación de pánico comenzó a apoderarse de mí al vislumbrar el edificio en la siguiente cuadra. Me cohibía demasiado mostrarle mi hogar a esa estrella de la danza mundial que seguramente estaba acostumbrada a grandes _pent-house_ o al menos a un piso completo para él solo. ¿Qué pensaría al ver mi departamento?

Se quedó mirando impresionado cuando abrí la puerta y saqué las llaves de la cerradura.

—Sé que no es muy grande —me apresuré a decir mientras ingresaba—, pero… al menos sí es completamente mío.

Caminó hasta la sala mientras le seguía de cerca y entonces se detuvo.

— _¡Wow!_ Tienes muchos libros —observó acercándose a un estante al otro lado de la pequeña sala. Echó un vistazo, repasando los títulos y los lomos con una sonrisa—. Todos de fotografía y arte.

Me ruboricé.

—Sí… bueno… Necesitaba leer de ese tipo de cosas.

—Entiendo.

Continuó esculcando, repasando los sujeta-libros y los muñecos de colección que estaban dispuestos en el librero. Parecía muy entretenido con todos esos detalles tan minúsculos. El teléfono sonó en ese momento y me apresuré a contestar, apartándome un poco y dirigiéndome a la cocina mientras hablaba.

—¿Diga?

—¿Yuri? —Minako-sensei respondió al otro lado de la línea—. Voy en camino al estudio. ¿Terminaron las tomas?

—Sí, ya terminamos —respondí—. Las últimas fotos deben ser retocadas un poco, pero ya están casi listas para ser enviadas.

El alivio se asomó en un suspiro.

—Eso es genial. Sabía que podrías hacerlo. Cuento contigo para hacer de ese video algo espectacular.

—Por supuesto, yo…

—Yuri, ¿qué es esto?

La voz de Víctor me llamó desde la otra habitación. Cubrí el auricular con la mano.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirí en voz alta, sin obtener respuesta. Fruncí el ceño y, de nueva cuenta, me llevé el celular a la oreja—. Tengo que colgar, Minako-sensei. ¿Llamo más tarde?

—Claro.

Apreté el botón y me dirigí a la sala. Víctor ya no se encontraba ahí. Una de las puertas estaba abierta, y no era precisamente la de mi dormitorio. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y una chispa de adrenalina me aceleró el pulso. Corrí hacia la habitación, llamándole. Él estaba ahí dentro, de pie y sin moverse junto al escritorio y el tripie para la cámara, con los ojos clavados en la lejana pared iluminada. Cuando me escuchó detrás de él, volvió a preguntar:

—¿Qué es eso?

Dio un paso hacia adelante, seguido de otro y otro más, e iba con la intención de avanzar otro poco, pero le detuve del brazo. Se giró para verme, extrañado.

—N-no es nada —contesté, intentando parecer tranquilo—. Nada en absoluto. Es solo mi… mi estudio fotográfico.

Traté de apartarle, pero él seguía absorto contemplando los dibujos. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para apreciar los detalles.

—Son muy buenos —murmuró casi de manera inconsciente, sin apartar la mirada. Traté de interponerme entre él y la pared, pero no conseguía hacerle retroceder. Parecía una estatua de piedra, serena e inamovible.

—G-gracias, pero… aún me falta mucho por mejorar…

No me hacía caso. Estaba mirando con fijeza uno de mis trazos, aquel que colgaba justo en el centro de la pared. Alzó una mano, tocando con ligereza las líneas de carbón negro. Era la figura de un niño con mallas, falda y moño, a punto de emprender el vuelo para hacer un salto en el aire.

—Este… se parece a mí…

Sus dedos recorrieron el papel, manchándose levemente con la tinta del lápiz. Cuando habló de nuevo, mi corazón se detuvo.

—¿Soy yo?

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Segunda entrega! La tercera es la última y la vencida :3**_

 _ **Cabe resaltar que no tengo mucho conocimiento de fotografía, pero hago lo que puedo jaja. El trabajo de Yuri sobre la revista es una referencia a Peter Menzel, quien hizo un trabajo similar (el mismo xD) y fotografió las mesas de comida alrededor del mundo. Estoy tan traumada con eso que hasta la profesora que lo repitió infinidad de veces hizo una aparición estelar aquí xD (sí, es la mujer que avergüenza a su marido). Me pareció algo gracioso de agregar, puesto que Yuri adora la comida jaja.**_

 _ **Por otro lado, algo pasa en la vida de Yuri, algo muy extraño que él quiere evitar… ¿qué será? Lo sé, el fic es rarísimo, pero casi todas las cosas en mi cabeza son raras, así que… xD**_

 ** _Ahora oficialmente puedo inscribir el fic, así que deséenme suerte uwu/_**

 _ **Eso es todo. Cualquier comentario, duda, lo que gusten escribirme es bien recibido. Anden, que los reviews son gratis :'3**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! :D**_

 _ **Mina.**_


	3. Pas de deux

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Yuri!on Ice, así como todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Studio MAPPA y sus creadoras (Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISOS: Este fanfic participa en el #concursoYOLO, de la página "You only live once fanpage".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISO 2.0: AU, fantasía mezclada con realidad, desvaríos, locuras, folclore japonés.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _SHALL WE…?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuentan los más sabios, aunque nadie puede serlo más que Dios, que hace mucho tiempo, durante el siglo XII, un próspero Emperador de la tierra del sol naciente cayó enfermo después de haber lidiado con la guerra entre dos clanes enfrentados. Incapaz de comer o beber, el monarca se pasaba los días atormentado por grandes malestares y sin poder dormir, pues era asediado por terribles pesadillas cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos para descansar. El tormento era tanto que incluso el cielo se entristecía y reflejaba la decadencia del Emperador, pues ahora se había tornado en un gris plomizo sin lluvia, tan oscuro como el fondo del mar. Enfermo y cansado de todos los intentos infructuosos, mandó a llamar a la guardia imperial con la intención de mantener protegidos sus dominios hasta el momento en que tuviese que recibir a la muerte sobre el lecho de una cama._

 _Un día, uno de los samuráis, en un momento de espontánea curiosidad, fijó su vista en un fruto lejano en la punta de un árbol y elevó una flecha en el aire, apuntando y disparando sin pensarlo demasiado. Nadie esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación._

 _El cielo gris rugió, abriéndose de pronto y tragándose la flecha, y las nubes que anunciaban una tormenta eterna se dispersaron a gran velocidad. Cuando la corte imperial ingresó en los aposentos del monarca, le descubrieron durmiendo con placidez, con el color de las mejillas retornando y las ojeras desvaneciéndose como sombras sobre la piel, junto a una criatura extraña, muy singular, con el cuerpo de un tanuki, las patas de un tigre y la cara de un mono._

 _No tardarían en descubrir lo que tenían enfrente. Ese no era un animal ordinario. Precursor de enfermedad y mala suerte, una de las quimeras más antiguas que existían en el mundo conocido y por conocer. Aquella bestia… era el nue._

.

.

.

 _Tres_

 _._

 _Pas de deux_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¿Mami?... ¿Por qué se cayó de pronto?

Tenía una hoja de papel sobre el suelo frente a él y un lápiz en la mano. Las densas lágrimas continuaban acumulándose en sus ojos, una humedad muy conocida y familiar que le nublaba la vista poco a poco, sin desbordarse. A su lado, la madre trataba de sacarlo de su estupor, asustada. El niño no respondía a su llamado. Su mirada estaba perdida en la pantalla de la televisión, donde un tumulto se congregaba con rapidez ahí donde la figura delgada y blanca había desaparecido entre las sombras.

—¿Yuri? Yuri, hijo, ¿me estás escuchando? ¿Qué te pasa?

Lo sacudió frenéticamente. Yuri bajó la vista, parpadeando varias veces antes de fijarse en su dibujo. No había tenido tiempo de hacerlo bien, puesto que se movían muy rápido, pero ahí estaba, adivinándose entre los trazos irregulares. El niño de blanco y plata que repentinamente se había caído del escenario mientras danzaba.

Aunque no comprendía muy bien la razón, de un momento a otro comenzó a llorar.

 _._

 _._

 _oOoOoOoOo_

 _._

 _._

A la luz de las velas, en el silencio más sepulcral de una noche intimidada, las sombras de dos personas hincadas eran distinguibles junto a la mesa baja en el centro del comedor. Yo les observaba de pie cerca de uno de los muros, sin poder moverme. Hablaban en voz muy baja, susurrando cosas y negando con la cabeza.

No podían verme.

—Hiroko… —decía el hombre, tomando las manos de su compañera entre las suyas. Aunque su piel luciera más tersa que nunca, y aunque las sienes estuviesen tan pobladas de cabello como el resto de su cabeza, yo no podía dejar de reconocerlo. Se acomodó las gafas, suspirando—. Esto no ha sido tu culpa.

La mujer, mi madre, negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que es mi culpa —repetía ella, apretando con fuerza los dedos de mi padre—. Fui yo quien le permitió el acceso, sin hacerte caso cuando me advertiste —Sus mejillas regordetas estaban rojas y pronto fueron surcadas por un par de lágrimas que la traicionaron. Sentí una necesidad calcinante de avanzar y consolarla. Jamás la había visto tan destrozada—. Fui yo quien dejó que maldijeran a mi hijo…

—No, no —la interrumpió él. Sin embargo, ya no encontraba palabras—. E-eso no es así… Estoy seguro de que… no es más que una simple casualidad…

—¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? —Mi madre lucía desesperada, como si estuviese a punto de perder el juicio—. Has visto lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Es él, Toshiya. Yo lo sé. No murió cuando hicieron el ritual de purificación. Está dentro de Yuri, está dentro de mi pequeño niño… y le está destruyendo la vida.

—No pudo haberse quedado en Yuri… No…

La convicción comenzaba a menguar en el tono de mi padre. Mi madre se entregó a las lágrimas, cubriendo su boca con una mano para evitar dejar salir los sollozos.

—Mi niño… Mi pobre niño…

—¿Mami?

Una voz cantarina y adormilada, un tono de niño, les hizo dar un salto. Un pequeño Yuri de ocho años apareció en la puerta, sosteniendo un oso de peluche con una mano y frotándose los ojos con la otra.

—¡Yuri!

Mi padre se levantó al instante y levantó en brazos a mi pequeño yo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No puedo dormir —confesó el infante, emitiendo un bostezo. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar esa tarde. No recordaba mucho de aquello—. ¿Puedo ir a la cama con ustedes?

Mi madre se acercó al pequeño, escondiendo su tristeza. Se veía frágil, a punto de romperse.

—Claro, cariño.

Caminaron juntos y de la mano, desapareciendo por el pasillo sumido en oscuridad. Una ráfaga de viento, un soplido de alguien invisible, extinguió la luz de las velas y todo fue penumbra. Entonces el sueño terminó.

.

.

 _oOoOoOoOo_

 _._

 _._

Después de lo ocurrido en el departamento no volví a ver a Víctor ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando entregué el demo del video y las fotos, ni cuando se marchó por fin para regresar a su país con el propósito de iniciar una gira más con el ballet ruso, una gira que quizá sería la última para él. Lo evité cuidadosamente, borrando todo indicio de anormalidad que pudiesen conducir a alguien a pensar que algo estaba pasando conmigo, o que estaba loco. Era lo que menos necesitaba.

El video estaba programado para transmitirse en los primeros días del mes entrante, en julio y, sin embargo, yo no estaría en Detroit para verlo.

—¿Tienes todo listo? ¿Maleta? ¿Boleto?

Palmeé la agarradera de la maleta, echando un vistazo a los broches y los cierres asegurados para después palparme los bolsillos en busca del papel que me permitiría abordar el avión de primera clase que saldría en menos de una hora. Asentí.

—Sí, ya lo tengo todo.

Respondió a mi gesto y se adelantó un paso, posando sus manos sobre mis hombros y mirándome con intensidad.

—Saluda a tu madre y a tu padre de mi parte —me dijo con dulzura al oído. Minako-sensei me rodeó con sus brazos y me estrechó con fuerza, aplastándome. Cuando hacía aquello me sentía indefenso. La abracé con cariño y ella me sacudió el pelo.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Ve con cuidado…

—Sí.

—Y si algo ocurre no dudes en llamar —recalcó de nuevo, enfatizando con las cejas—. Iré a recogerte en barco en mitad del océano si es necesario…

—No creo que pensar en esas cosas sea bueno para los nervios —dije en una broma.

Ella no se inmutó. Me tocó la mejilla con una mano y palmeó ligeramente. Las comisuras de mis labios se elevaron.

—Estaré bien —le aseguré—. Soy el dios de la mala suerte, ¿recuerdas? Nada puede pasarme.

Se quedó sentada en una de las bancas junto a mí hasta que fue la hora de acercarme para abordar el avión. Cuando eché un último vistazo a mi espalda la contemplé de pie, con los brazos cruzados y visiblemente preocupada. Comprendía muy bien la razón

La última travesía de mi viaje estaba por comenzar.

El aeropuerto de Narita en Tokio me recibió de la mejor manera posible al día siguiente. Una fina llovizna caía del cielo mojando el pelo y las ropas de todo aquel que se atrevía a desafiarla, un presagio muy natural del inminente inicio del verano. Nadie me recibió al bajar del avión, y tardé un par de horas más en llegar finalmente a la terminal de Hasetsu pero, cuando bajé por las escalerillas eléctricas, ahí estaban.

—¡Yuri!

Un borrón de pelo castaño claro se acercó veloz y se fundió conmigo en un abrazo, arrancándome una sonrisa. Mi madre elevó sus grandes ojos y me miró con dulzura.

—¡Bienvenido a casa!

—¡Bienvenido a casa, hijo! —coreó mi padre con su humor tan característico—. Nunca puedo ganarle a tu madre en esto de emocionarse.

Sentí el calor que inundaba mi pecho y las vergonzosas lágrimas que comenzaban a invadirme.

—¡Estoy en casa!

.

.

 _oOoOoOoOo_

 _._

 _._

Un trueno resonó en la distancia cuando puse un pie en la entrada y me quité los zapatos. Mi padre se había empeñado en cargar mi maleta y se la llevó rápidamente a mi habitación.

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero? ¿Quieres asearte y luego descansar? ¿O prefieres descansar y luego asearte? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer? ¡Te prepararé katsudon en un momento!

Mi madre no dejaba de revolotear a mi alrededor como una pequeña paloma. Le sonreí.

—Sí, me encantaría comer un poco de katsudon.

—¡Muy bien!

A través de las ventanas contemplé la llovizna mientras me acomodaba en la sala frente a la televisión y buscaba algo en lo qué entretenerme. En la maleta, bien guardado, estaba mi equipo de fotografía y edición. Dentro de poco tendría que viajar a China, a Corea, y a otros países más de oriente. La simple idea ya me agobiaba, por lo que la descarté al instante. No quería pensar en trabajo aún.

—Minako-sensei te manda saludos —dije, recordando de pronto a mi antigua maestra de ballet.

Cambié los canales, pasando por el de fútbol y el de patinaje artístico, terminando en un documental sobre el oso panda.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con emoción—. ¡Ah! ¡Hace tanto que no la veo! ¿Cómo está? ¿Sigue tomando con tanta frecuencia como antes?

—Mmm… no, ya no. Tiene que cuidar su imagen ahora que ya despega su academia.

—¡Es cierto! ¿Qué tal fue con el video?

Una imagen mental de Víctor cruzó mi mente. Me sacudí.

—Quedó muy bien, creo. Lo transmitirán muy pronto, en los primeros días del mes.

Mi madre regresó con un enorme tazón humeante en las manos, lleno de trozos de carne cubiertos con huevo. Se le veía complacida y tan tranquila como una flor de invierno. Ante sus ojos, yo seguía siendo aquel niño indefenso cuyo mayor peligro provenía de sí mismo y no de los demás.

—Entonces, lo veremos pronto.

.

.

 _oOoOoOoOo_

.

.

El mercado de Hong Kong bullía en sonidos y colores brillantes. Mientras me paseaba por los pequeños y concurridos puestos, iba poniendo especial atención en la gastronomía que cada uno ofrecía. No era nada extraño para los lugareños el encontrarse con extranjeros rondando sus negocios; pese a todo, mi nacionalidad era bastante identificable, y me atendían muy bien. Tenía la idea de que si iba a tomar una fotografía distintiva de la cultura alimentaria de ese país, esta debía ser real y soberbia, retratando lo que la mayoría vivía y no solo unos cuantos.

Cuando me detuve ante una tienda bien surtida en semillas, noté que alguien me observaba. Era un cosquilleo incesante, incómodo, en la parte baja de la nuca, que persistía como una comezón alborotada. Volteé, fijándome en el letrero de colores que enmarcaba la entrada del puesto al otro lado del pasillo.

" _Limpias. Budismo y quiromancia."_

Un temblor me recorrió el cuerpo. La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, y entre la oscuridad del interior me pareció distinguir el brillo de un par de ojos rasgados. Me moví sin ser consciente de ello, atraído por alguna fuerza desconocida y, cuando me percaté, ya estaba a un paso de ingresar. Tenía el corazón en la garganta, ahogándome y quitándome el aire.

—Sé bienvenido.

La voz era grave, calmada, y provenía de una de las esquinas del cuarto. Era un inglés tan perfecto que daba miedo. Mi pulso se aceleró aún más. Sentía ojos por todos lados, clavados en mí como alfileres.

—Guang Hong… —murmuró el extraño—. Deja de asustar a nuestro invitado.

El chico apareció entre las sombras, materializándose como si antes no hubiese estado ahí. Era pequeño, con un rostro de niño enmarcado por espeso cabello castaño claro, casi rojizo; no debía pasar de los dieciocho.

Las luces se encendieron de pronto, tenues, en tonos azules y violetas. No pude evitar dar un salto de la impresión. Las paredes de la habitación estaban tapizadas con fotos extrañas y algo perturbadoras. A pocos metros de distancia, sentado junto a una mesa llena de artefactos con curiosas formas, se encontraba un hombre delgado, de piel tostada y con el largo cabello amarrado en una coleta baja. Hizo una seña con la mano y el muchacho de antes se le acercó dando saltitos, colocándose a su espalda. Estaba vestido con ropas oscuras decoradas con tejidos hechos a manos, un atuendo tan majestuoso como el de un monje budista.

—Mi nombre es Celestino, Celestino Cialdini. Tal parece que has llamado la atención de Guang Hong —dijo, y cuando me fijé en los ojos de miel del chico, estos resplandecieron como los de un gato. Sin mirarle, le habló—: ¿Qué fue lo que viste en él, Guang?

Guang Hong no se inmutó. Su mirada era intensa, imperturbable, como si pudiese ver en mi interior. Pronunció una sola palabra, tan bajo que parecía un susurro del viento.

—Quimera.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron y, aunque intentó controlar su sorpresa, no lo logró.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté, con el tono atenazado de pánico.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió él a su vez, incrédulo.

—Sí —contestó el chico y, alzando un dedo, apuntó justo a mi abdomen, en la zona del ombligo—. Está dentro de él.

Decir que salí corriendo es poco. Retrocedí, primero despacio, luego con desesperación, y tropecé un par de veces con las cosas que había cerca de la entrada mientras intentaba huir de aquella sensación infernal. El hombre me llamó, poniéndose de pie, estaba seguro, pero no hice caso. Todo lo que resonaba en mi cabeza era esa única palabra: " _quimera"._

.

.

 _oOoOoOoOo_

.

.

En el sueño, la habitación era blanca, amplia y muy luminosa. El pequeño Yuri, con apenas tres años, estaba sentado sobre un cojín grande y acolchado, jugueteando con un gatito de madera que había encontrado en algún lugar. Desde arriba yo era capaz de observar con claridad el gracioso remolino de su pelo oscuro. Los tres adultos restantes le observaban de reojo, evaluando todo lo que hacía con suma atención. El anciano de blanco, hincado y con gesto paciente, se inclinó hacia adelante.

—No cabe duda. Está dentro de él —dijo.

La magnitud del golpe se vio reflejada en los ojos asustados de mi madre, quien tuvo que contenerse para no soltarse a llorar. Ella era fuerte, con voluntad de hierro, pero su corazón era muy frágil. Mi padre la atrajo hacia él, besando su cabello en un intento de consolarla.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —murmuraba, sin control—. Se suponía… Se suponía que la purificación serviría…

—Una purificación no era suficiente —la interrumpió el monje con delicadeza—. Se trata de un espíritu fuerte e incontenible. La única forma de erradicarlo por completo era asesinándolo. El ritual solo lo removió de tu cuerpo, pero no lo alejó. Es posible que durante el mismo fuese traspasado… asentándose en el niño.

Mi madre escondió el rostro.

—¿Y-y…? —Mi padre no era capaz de emitir palabra—. ¿Y ahora… qué pasará? ¿Hay alguna forma de…? ¿Pueden… eliminarlo del cuerpo de mi hijo?

El monje bajó la cabeza, frunciendo los labios.

—Temo que… intentar algo atentaría directamente con la vida del pequeño. En el caso de su esposa, el espíritu la rondaba, molestándola, y era fácil de eliminar, pero con su hijo… —Tomó aire, preparándose para soltar lo siguiente—. El espíritu ya forma parte de él.

—¿Y qué pasará? ¿Morirá? ¡¿Mi hijo va a morir?!

—No puedo decirlo a ciencia cierta. El pequeño es su hospedero ahora. Podría manifestarse en una infinidad de formas, podría conducirlo y alterar su personalidad en determinado momento, o simplemente…

Un sonido rasposo le detuvo. El pequeño Yuri arrastró el gatito sobre el suelo de forma repetida, soltando sonidos de minino y riendo de forma risueña con toda la inocencia que un niño de su edad podía tener.

—Dolor y sufrimiento —concluyó el monje, con las arrugas de los ojos confiriéndole una triste expresión—, esos son los sellos personales de lo que se encuentra dentro del niño. Podría ser cualquier cosa, cualquiera…

Dolor, sufrimiento… y muerte.

.

.

 _oOoOoOoOo_

 _._

 _._

Bajo la cama, escondido en una caja de recuerdos sellada en mi habitación en Hasetsu, se encontraba el primer dibujo que había hecho en toda mi vida. Era una hoja de papel sencilla, casi amarillenta, pero todavía conservaba en ella los vívidos colores que había plasmado aquel día.

Cuando volví a Japón, la busqué con desesperación, descubriendo que ya no estaba ahí. Habían movido mi caja, guardándola en el almacén de la casa junto a otras cosas viejas que ya no se usaban. De rodillas, entre el polvo y huellas de bichos, la encontré.

Repasé los dedos sobre ella, tocando los contornos y los límites del gran árbol de cerezo que florecía sobre el papel. Eran esa hoja y mi memoria senil los únicos lugares donde aquel gran árbol seguía floreciendo. El del parque, aquel junto a un descolorido banco de madera ubicado en un césped verde que invitaba a recostarse sobre él; aquel árbol que me había cautivado el primer día de primavera, durante el _hanami_ ,..

Ese árbol… ya estaba muerto.

Esa noche, posiblemente atraído por la revolución de sentimientos y memorias que me rondaban alterando mi control, por primera vez en mi vida, o al menos desde que tenía consciencia de ella, se me apareció.

Cuando abrí los ojos, no había nada. Un espacio blanco y brillante me recibió, cegándome y maravillándome al mismo tiempo con la divinidad de un buen sueño. Entonces, frente a mí, una figura comenzó a materializarse. No era definida, y su cuerpo temblaba como la superficie de las aguas de un lago. Estuve a punto de estirar la mano con curiosidad para tocarlo cuando, de improviso, adquirió forma.

Era mi madre.

—Yuri —me llamó, pero su voz sonaba distorsionada.

—¿Mamá?

Sonreía, sumida en silencio.

— _Yuri~..._

Su rostro y su cuerpo volvieron a temblar, cambiando. No comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Un par de ojos castaños se definieron de pronto, lanzándome un guiño, y Minako-sensei se apareció frente a mí, con esa expresión tan característica de ella. Se le parecía tanto… Sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca, caí en la cuenta de que no era ella.

—Yuri, lo siento —murmuró, sin dejar de sonreír. La voz era la misma, pero había algo oculto, casi imperceptible, que la volvía distinta—. Nunca fue mi intención quedarme tanto tiempo contigo… Pero ha sido divertido, ¿a que sí?

En ese momento lo comprendí. Era él. No fui capaz de responder.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó, agradable—. Es la primera vez que me sucede algo como esto —balanceó las caderas de un lado a otro, sonriendo—. Admito que… eras mi última opción de todas maneras pero… tampoco creí que tendría que verme obligado a actuar tan rápida y precipitadamente.

—Tú…

Su risa fue cantarina, muy aguda, como la de una hiena.

—Es una pena —continuó—. Todavía me sorprende el que pudieras resistirte a los impulsos que inyectaba sobre ti —Su sonrisa era burlona—. Y al final escogiste la fotografía. Raro pero inteligente, no lo niego. Ibas a ser un gran artista. El más grande de toda la nueva era. En verdad, te lo aseguro. Yo pude verlo. Y aunque el tiempo contigo ha sido… educativo —Su expresión se tornó seria. Estaba alterándome los nervios—, ya estoy cansado de esto.

Su declaración me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Q-qué…?

Me miró con intensidad, y en lo profundo de aquel tono chocolate de los ojos de Minako-sensei, sobresalió una chispa roja como la sangre.

—Una vida… —susurró—… por una vida. Para comprar tu vida, necesito que me des otra a cambio —Su rostro se volvió brusco—. Necesito que mates a alguien… pero no puede ser cualquiera.

Se alejó un par de pasos, sin dejar de sonreír como psicópata y abrió los brazos, como si fuese a entregarse a mí. La comprensión me cayó encima como un balde de agua helada.

" _No puede ser cualquiera"._

—No…

—Puedes hacerlo, Yuri… Está bien —afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros. Su forma cambió y volvió a mostrarse como mi madre—. Es tu elección…

—No… no, no, no…

—¡Hazlo! ¿O es que prefieres a…?

El rostro mutó de nuevo. El cabello se volvió más fino y delgado, palideciendo mientras se acortaba cada vez más. La complexión se tornó delgada y la delicadeza del cuerpo cobró vida. El corazón casi se me salía del pecho. Víctor Nikiforov me guiñó el ojo, lanzando una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

—Estoy conectado a ti —dijo como si aquello fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. Tus emociones son mías también. No tienes ningún secreto que yo no pueda conocer…

Percibía el calor del rostro. Él se percató de ello.

—No esperaré por mucho —advirtió. La amenaza chocaba en demasía con el particular tono de Víctor—. Si no decides pronto… no volverás a decidir nada jamás, Yuri...

Desapareció, dejando tras de sí un ligero aroma a muerte y podredumbre.

—Yuri…

El eco de mi nombre seguía rebotando a mi alrededor, como si se burlara.

—No… —Me tapé los oídos. Sentía cómo se inmiscuía en mi cabeza, arrastrándose como un gusano hacia el interior.

—Yuri~…

—¡No!

—¡Yuri!

El sonido de la puerta me despertó. Estaba sudando, con el rostro frío y sin aliento. Mi hermana volvió a tocar, esta vez con más premura, e hice un esfuerzo descomunal para salir de la cama y abrirle. Se quedó con la mano en el aire, a punto de tocar de nuevo.

—¿Yuri? Te escuché gritando. ¿Estás bien?

Intenté sonreír con despreocupación, sin éxito.

—Sí, sí… Solo era… un mal sueño.

—Oh… —Tan tranquila como era, decidió no inmutarse—. Bueno, a lo que iba. Mamá dice que tienes visita. Un amigo extranjero tuyo, parece. De Detroit.

—¿Phichit? Dijo que me visitaría dentro de dos semanas.

Mari se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Está ahí afuera, en la sala, y trajo compañía —Alargó la mano y me palmeó el hombro—. Encárgate. Yo tomaré un baño.

Me quité el pijama y me vestí con rapidez, sin pasarme al menos un peine por la cabeza. Si Phichit estaba en Japón tan pronto era por algo. Atravesé el pasillo y bajé por las escalerillas hasta la sala, donde la risa de mi madre y la voz inconfundible de mi amigo tailandés se escuchaban con claridad.

—¡Yuri!

Saltó de su asiento en cuanto me vio, cayéndome encima como un peso muerto, haciéndome trastabillar.

—¡Phichit! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine de visita —contestó, sonriendo—. Todo se estaba volviendo muy aburrido sin ti. ¡Y mira, traje presentes de Francia!

Comenzó a desempacar regalos y recuerditos como si aquella maleta fuese el sombrero de un mago. Parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo, y se le notaba muy cómodo ahí junto a mi madre.

—Y este es para usted, señora Katsuki —dijo ofreciéndole una cajita muy diminuta.

—¡Gracias! —Estaba encantada y halagada—. Pero es demasiado.

—¡Qué va! Nunca es demasiado —Cerró la maleta y se acercó a mí, depositando un llavero acrílico en mi mano del tamaño de una moneda—. Tu amigo me hizo comprender eso.

—¿Amigo?

Apareció en uno de los pasillos de pronto, caminando con los brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza y con la puntita de su labio superior describiendo un corazón en su sonrisa.

— _¡Wow!_ ¡Los baños aquí son muy extraños! ¿No lo crees, Yuri?

Un muchacho joven y bajo de estatura, con el pelo rubio y alborotado, apareció junto a él. Su sudadera oscura estaba empapada y parecía molesto, a punto de lanzar una mordida al siguiente que se atreviera a molestarlo.

—¡Yo no te pedí que me acompañaras! ¡Víctor!

El interpelado rio, haciendo caso omiso de la furia del chico. Cuando alzó la vista y me vio ahí de pie, contemplándole con asombro, reaccionó casi de la misma forma que Phichit… O bueno, quizá un poco más efusivo.

—¡Yuri~!

.

.

 _oOoOoOoOo_

 _._

 _._

No sabía lo que hacía.

No, en verdad no lo sabía. Mientras revolvía mi vaso una y otra vez, observé a Víctor en silencio, quien parecía divertirse bastante pidiendo una bebida tras otra. A su lado, tan peligroso como un felino, el otro Yuri intentaba no perder los estribos mientras observaba al mayor de todos nosotros llamar la atención como si fuese un bailarín nudista en mitad de un striptease.

Inflé los cachetes, incómodo.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué tenías que traerlo contigo?

Phichit no se inmutó ante mi pregunta. Estaba divirtiéndose también.

—No sé —admitió, riéndose ante un chiste que yo no había escuchado. La música del bar resonaba en todas las paredes y ventanas, encerrada y sin salida. ¿Pero qué rayos estaba haciendo yo ahí?—. No sé cómo me convenció, ¡pero no me arrepiento!

Se estiró sobre la mesa y chocó su copa de cristal con la de Víctor. Ambos comenzaban a ser afectados en demasía por el alcohol. Suspiré, hundiéndome en el asiento. El otro Yuri, frunciendo el ceño, me miraba fijamente.

—¿Y se supone que tú eres el otro Yuri? —preguntó, formulando en palabras parte mis pensamientos. Se giró hacia Víctor y le gruñó—: ¿Y tú, tú me comparabas con este cerdo?

Me ruboricé, sintiéndome insultado. Víctor se quedó estático durante un segundo, contemplando primero al Yuri ruso y después a mí, a intervalos, antes de soltar una gran risa. No pude más. Me puse de pie, abandonando la mesa y saliendo por la puerta sin detenerme ante los incesantes llamados de Phichit.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, el viento frío azotó mi rostro y me refrescó las mejillas rojas. Caminé por la acera, alejándome poco a poco del lugar, sin pensarlo demasiado. Era bastante tarde, por lo que las calles estaban casi desiertas y los autos estacionados eran lo único que podía observar en la distancia. Me senté con torpeza sobre la fría piedra de la acera, envolviéndome con mis brazos y mordiéndome los labios.

Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo. Me había dejado manipular por deseos ajenos y les había permitido arrastrarme hasta ese lugar con la excusa de un rato de convivencia y turismo por Hasetsu, a sabiendas de que yo no lo disfrutaría en absoluto. Cuando se les antojara salir para irnos de una vez, ahí estaría esperándolos.

—¡Yuri!

Los pasos se acercaron cada vez más y Víctor apareció junto a mí, tumbándose a mi lado y pasando un brazo por mis hombros. Todo su peso me cayó encima. Le aparté con las manos, nervioso e intentando no ser brusco; estaba ebrio, sin duda, pero eso no lo excusaba para tomarse confianzas de esa forma. No éramos amigos; aunque doliera, yo no podía permitírselo. Él tembló y se refugió en un abrazo, rodeándome por completo y acomodándome contra su cuerpo. Pese a mis quejas, no me permitió soltarme.

—¡Uh! ¡Hace frío! ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Su brazo se encontraba alrededor de mi cuello, subiendo la bufanda hasta mi barbilla y sellándome los labios. Me esforcé por liberar mi boca y hablar.

—Quería dejar de respirar alcohol y humo.

—¿Eh?

Parecía confundido. Se separó ligeramente para observarme, zarandeándome como a un muñeco de trapo, observando mi reacción. Estaba _demasiado_ borracho, y ya no sabía lo que hacía.

Estaba muy equivocado.

—Si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar…

Por inercia, levanté la mirada, sorprendido ante su repentina propuesta. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca, y sus ojos no lucían tan perdidos como pensé que lo estarían. Mis pensamientos se borraron al fijarme en el brillante color azul que relucía como gemas hermosas entre la palidez de su piel.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, y él se desconcertó tanto como yo. Su expresión de niño no lo abandonaba.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?

Esa no era la pregunta que iba a hacerle, pero era mejor que nada. Víctor pareció pensárselo un momento.

—¿Tiene algo de malo?

No respondí. Me sentía cohibido en su presencia, más de lo que nunca antes había estado. Era casi ridículo.

—Yuri…

Me tocó el hombro con delicadeza, como si estuviese sosteniendo algo muy frágil, y quizá lo era, pero no quería que así lo considerara. La idea me desquició. Le aparté la mano sin pensar y me puse de pie.

—¡Por supuesto que lo tiene! —respondí. Continuó sentado un segundo, pero sus ojos se agrandaron, sorprendidos ante mi reacción. Mi tono se estaba elevando, me daba cuenta, pero sentía que si no lo hacía me tragaría toda aquella ansiedad e impotencia que estaba cargando encima—. ¡Todo es malo, Víctor! ¡Todo! ¡Estoy intentando, lo intento de verdad, pero así no puedo hacerlo!

—¿Quién grita cuando duermo?

Ninguno de los dos había hecho la pregunta. Me giré en seco y Víctor echó un vistazo por encima de mi cabeza, levantándose también. Salió de entre las sombras, y aunque al principio pareció un transeúnte más, alguien inofensivo, pronto mostró en uno de sus bolsillos el peligro que podía llegar a significar.

Era un hombre joven, muy joven, con el pelo grasiento y oculto bajo una gorra manchada. Su ropa era un estropicio, llena de agujeros en las rodillas y los codos. El rostro era pálido y huesudo, como el de la muerte. Se suponía que en Hasetsu esto no existía; encontrar gente que viviese en la calle era extremadamente raro. Tampoco lo reconocía de algún lado.

Estaba muy cerca de nosotros, demasiado cerca. Sentí la presencia de Víctor a mi espalda y sus dedos que se afianzaban a mi codo para hacerme retroceder.

—Yuri… Creo que deberíamos…

—No… no fue mi intención molestarlo… —me disculpé en voz baja.

Su gesto se arrugó, como si no comprendiera. Víctor tiró de mí, incitándome a avanzar hacia atrás. El individuo ladeó la cabeza, observando con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Es una linda chaqueta —dijo, alzando la mano que sostenía un objeto puntiagudo, señalando a Víctor.

El interpelado mostró una sonrisa seca.

—Gracias —respondió el ruso—. Vamos, Yuri. Tenemos que regresar adentro.

—¿Sabes cómo se vería mejor? —continuó el sujeto, sin quitarnos la vista de encima. Las venas rojas atravesaban el blanco de su mirada, y las ojeras se le marcaron como moretones en las cuencas.

Mi respiración se aceleró y los oídos me zumbaron con un pitido constante pero, pese a la adrenalina que me bloqueaba, pude escuchar su voz en mi cabeza.

" _No puedo esperar más. O es él… o eres tú"._

—Lleno de agujeros.

El hombre comenzó a correr hacia nosotros en ese momento. La navaja sobresalió en su puño, deslizando la atención de sus ojos desquiciados. Víctor tiró de mí con fuerza, gritando algo en ruso e incitándome a correr, quedándose rezagado. Una punzada me atravesó el pecho.

" _O es él o eres tú"._

Me negaba rotundamente a permitir que alguien le hiciera daño.

" _O es él o eres tú"._

Si esa era la elección, entonces iba a ser yo.

Frené en seco, esperando hasta que Víctor llegó hasta mí, con el tipo pisándole los talones. Estaba casi encima de él.

—¡Yuri! ¡Corre! ¡CORRE!

Me armé de coraje, conteniendo el aliento y me abalancé sobre Víctor, cubriéndole la espalda con mi cuerpo.

El dolor no tardó en llegar. El golpe me arrebató el aliento, haciéndome soltar un grito sordo. Sentí con claridad el corte de la piel y del músculo mientras se abría para dejar pasar el filo justo en el centro de mi espalda. Quemaba como si estuviese al fuego vivo. Caí como un peso muerto, y la humedad comenzó a crecer detrás de mí, caliente y espesa, a borbotones. Me costaba respirar y sentía que los pulmones se calcinaban en mi interior. No podía escuchar nada que no fuera el aullido constante de alguien que nadie más oía. Algo tiraba de mí hacia arriba, como si un par de manos quisieran levantarme en el aire para dejarme en libertad. El toque de esos dedos invisibles aliviaba el dolor entre las costillas. No podía ser nada bueno, me quedaba claro pero, sin saber muy bien cómo, me dejé llevar.

.

.

 _oOoOoOoOo_

 _._

 _._

Resultaba placentero, casi como ponerse a dormir sin soñar. Nadie me molestaba y me sentía libre, en paz. No deseaba que me arrebataran eso.

—Ha perdido demasiada sangre.

—¡Traigan tres unidades de A positivo! ¡Rápido!

—Presenta un cuadro de infección, y hay hemorragia en el pulmón derecho.

—Casi ha perforado la aorta. Necesita entrar al quirófano, ya.

Mi cuerpo era toqueteado sin mucho cuidado, picado con agujas y arrastrado en camillas con rapidez. Daba gracias por no ser capaz de percibir aquello. En el pasillo, Phichit llamaba con desesperación a mis padres. El Yuri ruso se removía en el asiento, visiblemente consternado. El único que corrió hacia mí cuando vio la camilla fue Víctor.

—¡Yuri! ¿Adónde se lo llevan? ¿Va a estar bien?

Nadie le respondió. Su rostro estaba blanco como el papel, y su cabello arruinado de tantas veces que debió pasar las manos entre los mechones. Intentó seguirme, pero una enfermera le cerró el paso.

—Va entrar a cirugía. No puede acompañar.

— _Why?!_ ¡Necesito estar con él!

—¡Si decide estorbar solo provocará que se muera más rápido!

Las palabras fueron duras, incluso para mí. En medio de aquel caos, sin poder controlar su expresión, Víctor comenzó a llorar.

.

.

 _oOoOoOoOo_

.

.

—¿Yuri?

La voz me llamaba, suave como un pétalo de rosa.

—Yuri, ¿puedes oírme?

" _Claro que puedo"._

Mis palabras no se materializaron.

—Yuri, hijo…

La esperanza bullía de aquel tono maternal. Intenté mover los brazos para alcanzarlo, pero me era imposible.

—Yuri…

Poco a poco, toqué la realidad.

Desperté en un lecho de sábanas blancas que me cubrían hasta el pecho y me impregnaban de un fuerte aroma a limpieza y alcohol. Al principio no pude ver nada, pero pronto las imágenes fueron aclarándose. Lo primero que contemplé no era lo que yo esperaba admirar. Era azul. Brillante como el cielo, profundo como el mar.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Yuri.

.

.

 _oOoOoOoOo_

.

.

Viajé a Rusia a principios de septiembre, cuando el clima en el enorme país era lo suficientemente soportable y ya no existía riesgo sobre mi operación. En el aeropuerto de San Petersburgo un hombre me recibió sosteniendo un cartel en alto que exhibía mi nombre en todo lo largo y ancho, saludándome con gran educación cuando me le acerqué con las mejillas encendidas.

Me ayudó a subir mis maletas en el automóvil y me condujo hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde en el hotel alquilado me esperaba una bonita habitación con buena calefacción y una cómoda cama en donde guardar reposo hasta conseguir lo que había ido a buscar. Rusia era el único país que me faltaba para completar mi misión fotográfica, y necesitaba que esa última toma fuera más que perfecta.

Cuando abrí la puerta, me sorprendí al notar las luces encendidas en el interior. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, buscando a algún encargado al que pudiera preguntarle, pero el hombre que limpiaba la alfombra ya se había retirado. Inseguro, caminé despacio por las escalerillas, tomando un jarrón por si debía defenderme y golpear a alguien.

" _Ataca, luego corres. Ataca y luego corres"._

Mientras me repetía aquello como un mantra, escuché de pronto una risa muy familiar.

—Yuratchka, usa los tenedores, por favor.

—¿Cómo rayos voy a comer esto con tenedores?

—Y nada de palabras sucias, ¿entendiste?

—¡Yuri! ¡Eres tan corriente a veces!

—¡Cállate!

Cuando me vieron por fin, de pie en el pasillo y con una expresión de incredulidad, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo… menos el Yuri ruso. El primero en reaccionar fue Víctor.

—¡Yuri~…!

Corrió hacia mí, cayéndome encima como acostumbraba. Lancé un quejido de dolor cuando me abrazó y él retrocedió, sonriéndome con alegría.

—¡Bienvenido!

—¿Pero qué…?

En la mesa, cubierta hasta las esquinas con curiosos platillos, aperitivos, aderezos y botellas de vodka, estaban reunidos otros dos adultos, un hombre con calvicie y una mujer de altos pómulos. Ambos me contemplaron con curiosidad.

—¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Aún no los presento!

Víctor me tomó de la mano y me obligó a acercarme.

—Yuri, ella es Lilia —dijo, señalando a la mujer—, y él es Yakov —prosiguió, como si aquello fuese lo más natural del mundo y no estuviesen invadiendo de forma alarmante la privacidad de una persona. Ambos adultos saludaron con la cabeza—. Mi madre y mi padre. Este es el fotógrafo del que les hablé —añadió, refiriéndose a mí.

—¡Oye! —gruñó el rubio, alzando el tenedor.

—Ah, y ahí está Yuri, pero a él ya lo conoces; no necesita presentación. ¡Estamos listos para la foto! Después de eso, puedes degustar lo que quieras.

—¿Foto?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No vas a tocar mis _pirozhki,_ cerdo.

Víctor se rio con naturalidad.

—Te hace falta una foto de la comida de una familia de Rusia, ¿no? Bien, aquí la tienes. Pero tú vas a salir en ella.

—¿E-eh?

.

.

 _oOoOoOoOo_

.

.

—Entonces… ¿ese es el final?

—Sí.

Víctor frunció los labios mientras su pierna se elevaba hacia adelante, estirándose. Yuri sonrió mientras terminaba de atarse los patines.

—¿No te gustó?

—Esperaba que al menos Yuri pudiera dibujar a Víctor alguna vez —murmuró él, pensativo. Resultaba gracioso que estuviera dirigiéndose a sí mismo en tercera persona—. Era su sueño, ¿no?

—No todos los sueños se pueden cumplir, Víctor.

—No si jamás lo intentas.

Víctor se sacudió el pelo y le guiñó un ojo. Yuri se ruborizó.

—Si no estuviera tan interesado en hacerte ganar el Campeonato Mundial, ya estaría animándote para que fueras y te convirtieras en escritor —declaró el ruso—. Sin embargo, soy muy egoísta… y no te pienso perder.

El corazón de Yuri se desbocó, saltando contra sus costillas.

—No me vas a perder.

—Promételo.

La intensidad de los ojos de Víctor era indescriptible. Estaba expectante, como si aquello definiese la razón de su existir.

—Lo prometo.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ese es el final… (/*-*)/**_

 _ ***Hanami: Es la celebración que se realiza para contemplar el florecimiento de los cerezos.**_

 _ **Me siento muy satisfecha. Debo admitirlo, me estresé escribiendo esto y ese no era el final que estaba planeando al principio, y menos que el género del fic estuviera tirándole a lo sobrenatural pero… es lo que hay jaja. No, en verdad estoy orgullosa. Espero que la lectura no haya resultado demasiado tediosa :'3**_

 _ **El último trozo es algo abrupto pero en verdad estaba excediéndome DEMASIADO con las palabras (suelo escribir mucho ewe) y tenía que cortarlo. Prácticamente la escena de Yuri y Víctor soy yo hablándome a mí misma jajaja. Entre mis planes está, muuuuy a futuro, escribirle un epílogo pequeño, pero eso ya dependerá. Por mientras está terminado.**_

 _ **Eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario que gusten hacerme es bien recibido. Anden, que no les cuesta nada, y alimentan mi pobre y desolado corazón :'3**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! :D**_

 _ **Mina.**_


End file.
